


The Prince and The Maid

by gamergirl101



Series: Princess Kirumi Tojo [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Princess Tutu
Genre: Based on RPs, Crossover, F/M, Romance, Tumblr, rps with a friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-08-11 11:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamergirl101/pseuds/gamergirl101
Summary: Mytho Lohen, Ultimate Ballerino. Kirumi Tojo, Ultimate Maid. Scenarios of the couple.





	1. Info

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Princess Tutu, Danganronpa, or anything else used.

Based on rps with girlsfullofhopeanddespair (tumblr), rp memes, thoughts in my head, and so much more. Mytho Lohen and Kirumi Tojo.

Got requests of scenarios? Let me know.


	2. Scenario List of Ideas/Prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A list of ideas/prompts to use. If you got ideas/prompts to increase the list of ideas, let me know. Got a request of a specific one on the list (like you want more of something), let me know.
> 
> If I got an idea/prompt used for a drabble, I'll mark it somehow so you will know I used/started it already.
> 
> Many of the ideas are from:
> 
> creativichee.tumblr.com/miniscenario
> 
> prompts.neocities.org/

  * Percy Jackson (Demigod AU)
  * Killing Game
  * Talent Swap
  * Movie Night **[1]**
  * Talent Show
  * Proposal
  * First Child
  * Kirumi takes in a swan and finds out the swan transformed into a human boy.
  * Fire Emblem: Fates AU
  * Cooking Lesson **[1]**
  * Ballet Lesson
  * Maid Cafe Encounter
  * Persona AU
  * Body Swap
  * Sick Day
  * Mastermind AU
  * Kirumi is infected with Despair/Zombie virus and begs Mytho to put her down.
  * Arranged Marriage
  * Steven Universe AU
  * Code Geass AU
  * Mytho discovers Kirumi's terrible secret.
  * Kirumi frequently has dreams or nightmares about Mytho.
  * Mytho is about to do something stupid. Kirumi does not think this is a good idea.
  * Mytho and Kirumi wearing each other's clothes.
  * Kirumi, a knight in shining armor, must rescue the distressed Mytho.
  * Kirumi gives up their life so that Mytho can live.
  * Mytho gets a contract to assassinate Kirumi.
  * Mytho was sent to kill Kirumi but they got hurt and now Kirumi is naively nursing Mytho back to health and calling them cute pet names and Mytho just cannot do this.
  * Mytho and Kirumi get separated in a place that's easy to get lost in. They need to reunite.
  * Kirumi is the leader of an organization. Mytho is their loyal second-in-command.
  * Kirumi and Mytho play an MMO together. Kirumi is the tank and Mytho is the healer.
  * Non-killing game AU
  * "All I Ask of You" duet
  * Kirumi and Mytho decide to go camping. Mytho reads the map upside down and they both become terribly lost.
  * Kirumi is hired to spy on Mytho.
  * Kirumi is a demon summoned by wizard Mytho to do their bidding.
  * Kirumi and Mytho got handcuffed together and lost the key.
  * Kirumi is a super hero hiding their secret identity from Mytho.
  * Kirumi mourning over a dead Mytho.
  * Kirumi being abducted by aliens and falling in love with Mytho who's an alien scientist whose job it is to do research on Kirumi.
  * Kirumi is a vampire, and Mytho is a willing 'victim' for them. Kirumi is incredibly concerned about the welfare of Mytho, and always fusses over them after a feeding, making sure they're still safe and comfortable. They often cuddle and fall asleep together after the feeding. **[1]**
  * Kirumi being an android Mytho bought as company/something else.
  * Kirumi reminiscing about the time they first met Mytho. They're still in awe of how far they've come.
  * Library/Book store AU
  * Mytho and Kirumi at a theme park or carnival, and walking towards one of the many games to win a large stuffed animal. Mytho is sure that they can win the game, but after many attempts (and a lot of cash down the drain) Mytho gives up. Kirumi, however, tries and succeeds on their first go.
  * Detroit: Become Human AU
  * Black Butler AU


	3. Scenario 1: Cooking Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scenario chosen: Cooking Lesson
> 
> Notes to know: Mytho has never cooked before due to Fakir being such a worrywart back at Gold Crown Town. So, Kirumi decides to teach the Ballerino how to cook.

"I doubt Mytho will ever learn to cook."

"Twinkle Toes is hopeless."  
"I agree with you, man. I bet he'll burn everything, even the water!"  
"Mytho plus cooking equals a fire in the school!"

Kirumi would hear this and similar statements from nearly every student around her. She softly sighed as she finished sweeping the dust and dirt on the floor. She knew they were talking the new Ultimate student.

Mytho Lohen, the Ultimate Ballerino, was from the 2nd most famous school in the world: Gold Crown Academy (known for the arts). Due to his background and gifted talent, she could understand why the Hope's Peak scouts invited him to attend. When she saw him dance to Swan Lake for the monthly talent show, his movements screamed perfection. He was truly fitting of his talent. Part of her wanted to dance with him, but she didn't know how to ballet dance. So, she just watched the male perform with all his heart.

What the students said were actually true. Mytho told her one time during one of his morning ballet routines. He claimed Fakir (a friend of his) never taught him to cook due to the risks of him getting severely hurt. She could understand that, but she saw the spark of interest in his amber eyes that said he wanted to learn. So, she told him she could teach him how to bake cookies for the students after they had dinner. It would be simple to learn and comes with a bonus treat.

It was four in the afternoon when Kirumi saw the white-haired boy enter the kitchen. He was in his usual attire: a white short-sleeved shirt, black pants, white stockings, and white ballet slippers. He had a smile on his face as he greeted her. "I am ready for my cooking lesson, Miss Tojo."

She smiled as she nodded. "That is good, Mytho. We will be baking chocolate chip cookies. It is a simple recipe." The Ultimate Maid got out the recipe for the cookies. She carefully read it to him. Step by step, no rushing, take your time.

The first step involved gathering ingredients. Mytho nearly tripped when carrying the heavy bag of flour, but she caught him.

Adding ingredients was next on the instructions. While he stirred, she would monitor him and provide support if needed. Adding the chocolate chips made the stirring a little more difficult. The look on his face told her. Kirumi smiled and helped him stir the chips with the dough.

Once the dough was set and ready, she told him one roll pieces of dough into balls and put them on the cooki sheets. To guide him, she rolled a decent portion of dough into a ball and sets it on the sheet. The white-haired boy nodded and started to make the balls and on the cookie sheets.

With the sheets full, the green-haired girl took it to the oven for baking. While they bake, Kirumi decided to teach him how to clean up after making cookies. While she hummed and washed the dishes, Mytho would dry and put them away. She was happy to see him helpful. Normally, not many of the students want to do chores (Gonta was one student who wanted to assist her more than anyone else). Mytho wanted to do this for learning.

**{It looks like they bonded very well!}**


	4. Scenario 2: Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scenario chosen: Movie Night
> 
> Notes to know: Mytho and Kirumi watch a movie together and bond.

Mytho was having difficulty choosing a movie. Back at Gold Crown Town, he and those living there hardly had anything technology related. That also explained why he had trouble with his Monopad and asked Kirumi for help with nearly everything.

He looked over his shoulder to the Ultimate Maid entering the theater room the drinks and snacks. "Miss Tojo, I cannot decide a movie. Can you help me?"

Kirumi sets the food and beverages on the table. She walked over to where the Ultimate Ballerino was and kneeled down beside him. Normally, she would allow someone to pick something and go with it (since she was a maid serving and all). But this was Mytho. He was someone who would not only help her out at times, but would allow her to make her own choices (something that she hadn't done in a long time). In this case, he was asking her to pick a movie. She can understand that, knowing Mytho never had things like movies or DVDs.

The two students checked the cases and shelves. They went through each title. Kirumi found an action movie about a superheroes and robots war. She softly smiled. Her favorite movie genre was anything action related. But her selfless-devotion wondered what the other would think. When she showed the white-haired boy the case, she saw the sparkle of awe in his eyes. He was certainly fascinated, and wanted to see it. So, she put it on.

The pair sat down on the couch, watching the epic battle between the protagonist and the massive robot in the city. Mytho softly gasped as the protagonist was slowly giving up hope. "Oh no... He can't give up now. Everyone would..."

Kirumi could see the shocked expression on his face, the tears in his eyes. She held his hand. "He will not lose hope. His friends are by his side. See?"

The Ballerino saw the small group of heroes cheering the protagonist on. The protagonist had enough courage and hope to defeat the robot. It ended the massive war. He chuckled at the funny sight of the smaller robots fleeing. "You're right. He did it..."

The two ended up napping on the couch at the end credits.

**{It looks like they bonded very well!}**


	5. Scenario 3: Vampire AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scenario chosen: Vampire AU
> 
> Notes to know: Kirumi is a vampire, and Mytho is a willing 'victim' for them. Kirumi is incredibly concerned about the welfare of Mytho, and always fusses over them after a feeding, making sure they're still safe and comfortable. They often cuddle and fall asleep together after the feeding.
> 
> Warning: Timeskip is used in this and this one may be short. Sorry T~T

Vampires walk among us. They appear as humans, but don't be fooled by the supernatural. While they don't create chaos like the Remnants of Despair, they feed on humans in order to survive. So, you should consider dealing with Remnants more than the bloodsuckers.

A white-haired boy was walking by himself in the dead of night. It was a simple walk to relax. He had been practicing ballet again, so he needed the break.

His thoughts were interrupted when he witnessed two men harassing a young woman. The boy stepped in. "Leave her alone."

He realized the two men weren't human. He saw their crimson eyes, pale complexion, and baring fangs. His stomach ached in fear as his spine felt a shiver. But, the boy didn't budge. "Please..."

The vampires finally left him alone with the woman. The ballet dancer went over to her to see she was okay. His amber eyes was awed by her sandy blonde (with a green tint) hair and maid attire. He figured she worked at a local maid cafe. "Are...you okay?" He whispered to her.

* * *

_ **{Timeskip}** _

Kirumi wasn't sure about this. She was happy that a human was willing to help her, but offering his blood made her uneasy. She wished she could say "no" to him, but the innocent look on his eyes said otherwise.

Mytho closed his eyes, feeling her fangs sink into his neck. He winced, but relaxed quickly. He felt Kirumi carefully hold him to her in case he passed out (like the first and second time).

Once the process was done, he felt her gently placed him on the couch. The boy opened his eyes to see a worried Kirumi Tojo checking up on him. "Are you sure you will be fine? Did I drink too much blood?"

He would hear the same two questions each time she fed on him. "I'm fine. Did you get enough?"

The vampire nodded as she laid down with him. "Yes. I'm sorry. I.. just worry about hurting you. I understand you saved my life..."

Mytho remembered that night when he took her to his home and helped her recover. He offered her his blood when he learned her secret. He never told anyone, so that no one could harm the poor woman.

The two curled up and fell asleep on the couch.


End file.
